Episode 02
Episode 2 will air on January 17, 2014 (Japanese) and February 8, 2014 (English) . Summary The four find themselves observing a dilapidated disaster which is known as The Ruined World, after being transported there. Mui Aiba informs them that it's a place where time has been distorted, and is but both isn't Tokyo. In the academy, Kurumi Isoshima and Mui Aiba get their wounds treated from the Hornets, from Nanami Hyoudou who has healing magic which shortens the amount of time something takes to heal. They are then brought to Momoka Shijou's office, and tells them that the three Ghost Trailers who attacked them had been taken into custody. They are then given two options: Stay in the wizard world and attend wizard school, or go home, while also losing their new power. Nanami thinks about it and decides to stay and attend, prompting the others to accept as well. They are then put into Class C. Mui is also put into Class C, as punishment for leaving campus. In class they are told to present their aspects, which are tools they focus magic in. Kurumi realizes her aspect is her lipstick, while Kazumi believes his is in his ring. Nanami tells the teacher he does not have an aspect, and is instructed to go to the aspect shop to find one. Accompanied by Mui, he arrives at the shop where they meet the owner. He brings them inside, where dozens of weapons are laid out around the room. After assessing his magic type, and learning that Nanami is a kendo practicer, the owner grabs a black sword and hands it to Nanami. He informs him that it was previously owned by a great evasion type wizard like himself. They realize there is a magic seal on the sword, meaning that the previous owner had enchanted it. Nanami is then told that it is normally dangerous for someone to use a sword with another person's magic seal on it, but since he is an evasion type, it wouldn't do any harm. While deciding whether or not he would take it, the owner grabbed a sword and attacked Nanami. They exchanged several blows until the sword began to glow. It then began sucking away Nanami's magic power, releasing a magazine clip from its hilt in the process. After he is drained, Nanami asks what the clip is for. The owner tells him that he can load up to three bullets containing someone else's power, and gives him three of them. Nanami decides he will keep his new sword, Twilight, dubbed by the previous owner. As they arrive back to class, they find the room with scorch marks everywhere, and ask what happened. Kurumi tells him that Kazumi lost control and blew everything up. The teacher interjects and says it happens sometimes, and asks the class to get back on track. Ancestral Magic Newcomer Class: Subaru Academy's First Year, Class C, also known as, "Class of Hell" or fallen to Hell. Characters Category:Episodes